


The Special Story Collection - Dreaming of You (Rewrite)

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dreaming of You ⭐️ [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: As requested by a reader, all the special stories have been compiled so they are easy to read and find separate from the main story work. Enjoy <3Special Stories (listed in order from their place in main story):1. An Artful Weasley Prank2. Snape Storytime3. Marshmallows4. Dumbles the Snake5. Vanadi's Explorations6. The Elven Bakeoff7. Swimming with the Squid8. Drarry Arcade Date+ Bonus: not in main story chapter(title is a secret hehe)
Series: Dreaming of You ⭐️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. An Artful Weasley Prank

The Weasley twins exchanged a look before slipping off from where their mother was berating Charlie via floo over some trivial thing. It was the perfect chance to prepare a prank. They had to get some revenge for Harrikins, after all. It infuriated them to know what part of their family had been doing these last few years. They rummaged through their secret stash of original prank items and a silver box caught their eye. That would be perfect!

An hour and some sneaking around later, Fred and George high fived and went to clean themselves up so no one would suspect anything and also because they didn’t really feel like participating in their own prank. Part of it was fun enough but the other part wouldn’t be pleasant.

That evening, it wasn’t long after the family had finished dinner when a scream came from Ginny upstairs, having seen herself in a mirror for the first time in an hour. She was soon joined by the yelling of Ron and screeching of Molly. Ginny came running down the stairs, furious, with her hair a beautiful shade of emerald green and silver and white colored skin.

“What? You don’t like it?” The twins said mock-sadly. “But the green is just the shade of dear Harrikins eyes. What a waste of perfectly good work.” They dodged a bat-bogey hex and escaped upstairs, cackling. Just wait until the itching powder kicked in.


	2. Snape Storytime

Draco hurried down the stairs holding his candy. He’d been visiting Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey had given him some sweets for helping brew some potions for her medicine closet this summer. 

He was almost at the bottom when he suddenly came face to face with a very surprised looking Snape. He lost his balance, flailing backwards before his wings shot out to steady him. 

Unfortunately, Snape was in the way and got smacked by one as Draco caught his balance, smiling when he saw his candy was still alright.

At least, he was smiling until he looked up and saw the look on Snape’s face….  
“Mr. Malfoy, I will accept half of your sweets as payment for hitting me in the face with your wings. You can also come join me in my office while we talk about properly controlling your wings.”

“Sorry, Severus…” Draco reluctantly handed over part of his candy, shoulders slumped in defeat and followed his godfather down to the dungeons.


	3. Marshmallows

It was only a few weeks until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry felt the need to introduce the Malfoys to marshmallows and so bribed the house elves with special chocolate they really liked but couldn’t get often in order for them to collect some s’mores supplies for him. 

He corralled the family outside and led them to the firepit, where there was a cheerful blaze going, courtesy of Mipsy. Handing each of them a toasting stick and a marshmallow, he showed them how to cook one properly over the fire, having to help Lucius as he kept catching his on fire. 

Eventually, all of them had a roasted marshmallow and he constructed them each s’mores before settling down with his to enjoy their reactions. Draco let out a sound that was definitely not PG, while Cissa ate hers daintily but was definitely enjoying it and questioned Harry on how often muggles ate them. Lucius’ s’more vanished within three bites and then he proceeded to whine a bit before Cissa threw another marshmallow at him, hitting him in the face. Amazing, Lucius managed to catch it after that and they all burst out laughing.

Hedwig and Goldy took the time to flirt a bit while they watched their wizards from a nearby tree. Draco caught sight of this and made a face, commenting that it felt like he was watching his kids flirting or something. While meant as a joke, this caused both Harry and Draco to turn bright red for a while as their thoughts turned towards having kids.

The evening concluded with a small group of satisfied Malfoys wandering back up to the Manor with Harry half-asleep on Draco’s shoulder.


	4. Dumbles the Snake

The Weasley twins exchanged a slightly evil grin as they walked into the Great Hall. Today was the day they were pulling off their latest prank on the Headmaster. It was payback for all the times the old coot had put their little brother in danger and the various other things he’d done to Harry. They’d bribed a house elf, who seemed more than happy to do it, to put a spell they’d designed themselves on the silverware so when Dumbledore touched them, he’d be instantly covered in green glitter and gain a really long forked tongue like a snake. 

Harry had demanded they also prank the other teachers so Dumbledore wouldn’t realize they were targeting him, so the other professors were in for a surprise too. The twins were also looking forward to Snape’s reaction, though they’d purposefully arranged which person would get each, so they’d made sure not to do anything too bad to their friend’s godfather and family. He’d actually been secretly more supportive of them in class recently and even given them a few suggestions for potions they were developing.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table after glancing over at the staff table, where the professors were just arriving and had yet to touch their meals. Fred put together plates of food for himself and George while his twin retrieved some paper from his bag to take notes of the effects and ideas for the future. They were inventors first and foremost, not just pranksters.

More students came in and sat down, plates appearing in front of them. Finally, Dumbledore reached for a spoon, and as soon as he touched it, there was a loud pop and he was suddenly covered in shimmering green glitter. From head to toe, the man was glitterified, the only part of him uncovered was his eyes.

The twins high-fived sneakily as Snape gave Dumbledore an amused glance and after a moment of staring at them at the Gryffindor table, resignedly picked up his fork and knife. Another pop sounded as Snape and then McGonagall were transformed, the former gaining pink eyes and blonde hair, while McGonagall was turned into a cat hybrid. Students were noticing now, and giggles turned into full-blown laughter at the sight of their teachers.

Dumbledore seemed to realize what had happened, and stood up, eyes frosty. “Who did this?” He asked, as if he actually expected the pranksters to step forward. Honestly, and he’d been in Gryffindor when he was a student. He should know that would never happen.

The students, finally calming, burst into laughter again when Lucius gained a beak and red feathers. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was practically crying from laughing so hard and Harry was grinning evilly while taking pictures of Lucius, Dumbledore, and Snape.

Repressing their smirks, the twins sat innocently at their table, eating their breakfast. This was just too good. They’d have to ask Harry for a copy of some of those photos later, to add to their pranking book. The twins had been working on it for years and had mostly written accounts of the events, but there were the occasional photo and drawing.

Dumbledore could be seen repeatedly trying to fix the staff, failing miserably as well, as the twins left the Great Hall. They smirked at each other. Dumbles would be there for a while. They’d purposefully made it so the spell couldn’t be cancelled, since it wasn’t permanent and only lasted for a certain amount of time, they were able to manipulate the magic enough to do so. The teachers would have to wait for it to wear off. They’d also added a lovely little bit that made it so every time someone tried to remove the spell, it simply changed the animal they were.


	5. Vanadi's Explorations

Vanadi slithered along the stone floor, hissing in displeasure as he crossed a particularly cold spot. The halls of the castle were mostly empty at this time, it was still early and the sun was just rising in the sky, so the snake didn’t cross the path of anyone until he was well out of the dungeons. Most students had been frightened at first of him, but they had become used to the snake and a few, mostly Slytherins, would even give him treats or let him hitch a ride up some stairs. Today, however, he had to make the journey up the stairs by himself, at a much slower and strenuous pace.

A grumpy looking Severus was slumped over a large mug of coffee at the staff table. The other professors didn’t look much better, eating silently and half-asleep except for an overly cheerful professor Sprout who chattered away to McGonagall, who was drinking a cup of tea. Sliding along the edge of the room so as not be spotted, Vanadi curled up around the leg of Snape’s chair, booping his leg until the vampire looked down.

With a put-upon sigh, Severus reached into his robe pocket and tossed a worm down for Vanadi, who hissed in happiness, curling around the worm before snapping forward to gulp it down.

After he finished his tasty breakfast, Vanadi remained near Severus until Harry and Draco came into the hall. In the meantime, he watched the students and gave a laughing hiss when he spotted a angry Ron Weasley with neon pink hair. Once the snake spotted them, he slid down from the dais and wound his way around many pairs of feet under the Slytherin table until he reached Harry, who was occupied with removing a letter from a raven’s leg, who Vanadi assumed was called Banamaði, as Harry mentioned that word several times while talking to it.

Vanadi climbed up the elf’s leg, popping his head over the edge of the table. Draco was staring lovingly at a green apple while Harry was rolling his eyes and joking about something called Drapple. The snake wasn’t really sure what they meant but didn’t really care anyways, so he did the snake equivalent of a shrug and curled up around Harry’s arm inside his cloak. It was time for a nap before the afternoon’s expedition to find the kitchens.


	6. The Elven Bakeoff

Harry was eager to participate in a fun cooking challenge the house elves had suggested. The challenge had been that they had to use three of a random list of ingredients and make something with it. The best concoction would win a box of chocolate bars that Harry had bothered Remus for until he’d relented and allowed Harry to have some. The ingredients included in the list were banana, red bell peppers, cranberries, hazelnuts, and Parmesan cheese. Reading the list over once more, Harry nodded to himself. That might just work.

He got to work, gazing around suspiciously to make sure no one was trying to copy his super genius idea. Grabbing two bananas from a counter and a bag of hazelnuts along with a bag of cranberries, Harry chopped and mixed and stirred and cooked until he’d created his masterpiece. The oven timer went off and he pulled out the tray, revealing cute fish shaped banana biscuits topped with cranberries and hazelnuts. The other house elves who were only spectating nodded and gave him thumbs up, while Mipsy and the other contestant Trion were too busy with their own creations to notice. 

Trion finished his own recipe and revealed a savory dish made with peppers, cheese, and hazelnuts. It sounded tasty enough to Harry, but he still thought his was the best personally. Like come on, the fish shapes were just too cute.

Mipsy also finished a moment later and unveiled a daring combination of cheese, banana, and nuts. It seemed weird but somehow went together. The spectating elves, who were also the judges, swarmed around the three dishes and taste-tested them enthusiastically. Both Trion and Mipsy’s dishes were varied in responses. Some loved them, some hated them. Harry’s dish, however, didn’t have a single critic. Smugly, Harry took his prize chocolate and vanished to go enjoy his winnings.


	7. Swimming with the Squid

Harry was having the time of his life. Darya had snuck him out of the castle one evening to visit the Black Lake and the Giant Squid had approached them, wanting to interact with the water elves. He got lonely in the lake all by himself, accompanied only by fish and the merpeople who tried to hunt him whenever they spotted him in the water. Apparently, he had been around since the time of the Founders and Rowena had been a water elf who had befriended him, helping him come up with a name of his own. The squid had chosen Umber and had greatly enjoyed living near the castle for the next century until the Founders had all passed away and the school warped and changed over the years until the true story of Umber had been lost and forgotten.

Anyways, Harry and Umber were playing a game where Umber would grasp Harry around the waist carefully and then toss him up into the air, challenging him to do more and more complicated and showy dives as he fell back down in the water. It was fun but quite hard, especially for Harry, who had only rarely been able to swim before. After a couple throws, Harry conceded defeat and then proceeded to watch an elegant Darya complete intricate and complex dive after dive. She’d had many years of experience playing and swimming in the water so was able to adapt to the tosses much easier than Harry. Water elves weren’t able to breathe underwater exactly, but their magic allowed them to absorb the oxygen through their skin so they didn’t need to come up for air as much.

After a little while, Harry found himself yawning and Darya checked the time before passing him a towel from her waterproof bag to dry off while they made the long walk back up to the castle. Draco was still awake, scribbling notes as he wrote an outline for a Transfiguration essay and glancing occasionally at his textbook. He looked up as Harry entered their dorm and abandoned his schoolwork to cast a couple warming charms at his mate, seeing Harry shivering and wrapped in a towel. The towels had drying charms woven into them but did nothing for temperature. Harry flopped down on his bed, too tired to switch clothes and watched Draco finish up his outline for a while, eyes growing heavier until he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Drarry Arcade Date

Draco finished packing his bag, shrinking the backpack down so he could tuck it in the pocket of his coat. Harry was sitting on the floor, picking at a loose thread on his pants. Draco turned away from the desk and extended a hand to help Harry off the ground, who took it with an excited smile.

“This is gonna be fun! I’ve always wanted to go to an arcade.” Harry exclaimed, practically yanking Draco out into the hallway with their still conjoined hands. The blonde followed behind his mate, smiling indulgently. It would be their first proper date since Paris almost a year ago and the two were venturing into the mundane world.

They made it to the arcade without incident and paid to go inside. All the blinking lights and electronics was disorienting, especially to Draco who was less knowledgeable about muggle technology than Harry. After a bit of hasty explaining, Harry and Draco wandered down one of the rows, looking at all the different games. They found several that seemed interesting and played one of the racing games, both failing miserably but having a great time trying to do various stunts. Harry spotted a claw machine and rushed over, having always wanted to try one after hearing Dudley mention it when he was younger. It was rigged, as many claw machines are, but the Potter luck worked positively for once and Harry managed to rescue a plush dinosaur from the imprisonment of the machine, grinning brightly as he squished its soft green fluff. 

A series of reflex related games before they ran out of credits saw the two with quite a respectable tally of tickets, having great skills from their years as Quidditch seekers. They perused the prizes available and Draco ended up choosing a candy bar and a nice pair of sunglasses while Harry went with a plush owl that looked sort of like Goldy to join his dinosaur. The two plushies were promptly named as Harry and Draco walked outside to their portkey point, gaining the titles of Goldfish and Roary respectively.


	9. An Unexpected New Friend (or Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a bonus story and then I was like ooh lets do Hedwig and then I was like, wait what if?
> 
> So this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and subtly moved closer to snuggle against Goldy. They were perched together in a tree outside in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Harry had banished them outside for flirting too much and Hedwig vowed revenge on the small pale bean that was Harry’s mate who laughed at their misfortune. It was early spring so it was still cold outside, but at least Hedwig had the excuse to cuddle with her own mate. Little did Harry and Draco know…

Goldy moved protectively closer to the small nest in the tree, where a group of tiny white eggs were placed, and Hedwig hooted approvingly, gazing at her nestled clutch. They wouldn’t hatch for a couple more weeks, but she was looking forward to meeting her small children for the first time eagerly.

The weeks passed quickly (because the author is impatient lol) and soon the eggs broke open to reveal tiny owlets, balls of snowy fluff.(Just ignore the fact that they wouldn’t crossbreed and they would be hybrids if that did happen okay) Harry was concerned at this point as the owls had all but vanished but was shocked to see them return a couple months later with 5 tiny snowy owls flying with them. Narcissa and Harry thought they were adorable and spent lots of time with them while Lucius and Draco were occasionally pecked by curious baby owls because of their feathers.


End file.
